Just Tonight
by BeastsAndFallenAngels
Summary: AU in which teenage Malec have a date night, complete with pizza and milkshakes


_**Since I'm awful at updating actual stories (I'm so sorry!) I decided that I'd re-write some of my band oneshots from wattpad and make them Malec (Or maybe other pairings) for on here. That may explain why some of the characterisation is a little off, so I apologise for that but I have attempted to edit it. This was originally a Fransykes story, and is still on wattpad under the username XenaRaeSykes. Enjoy!**_

 _Tonight I will stay, and we'll throw it all away. When the light hits your eyes, its telling me I'm right, and if I, I am through then it's all because of you._

 _Just Tonight - The Pretty Reckless_

Magnus allowed his mind to wander once again. He knew he should concentrate on his English lesson, but to be honest it was far from interesting, and his mind was on Alec. As per usual.

They had a date planned tonight, and their date nights were what Magnus lived for. He was wondering what to wear still, because naturally he wanted to look his best for Alec. Alec had seen him at his very worst- from first thing in the morning to drunkenly stumbling the streets- but that didn't mean Magnus didn't always want to make an effort. Making an effort was the best part. Magnus's outfit planning usually happened the night before, but last night he couldn't find the right thing to wear. Everything looked awful, and he couldn't find that perfect outfit.

His pocket buzzed as his phone recieved a message, and he slid the thin metal out under his desk.

 _I hope your lessons are fun, looking forward to later xx_

Alec always knew how to make him smile. Although he was only rubbing in that he had a free period while Magnus had to sit through the bullshit of A2 English Language.

As the torture of lessons came closer to finishing, Magnus swung impatiently on his lab stool, desperate to leave the Chemistry lab. He was excited, and just wanted to get home and changed and walk to Alec's house.

Magnus usually liked to take a casual stroll, but today he all but ran home. He had an overnight bag ready- toothbrush, change of clothes, pyjamas he knew he wouldn't wear. After a few moments of searching in his wardrobe he plucked out his favourite pink skinny jeans and an electric blue shirt. Smart casual. Much easier than it seemed the night before.

He said goodbye and goodnight to his Mum, and promised to not be home too late in the morning. Alec's house was only a twenty minute walk away, and Alec walked to meet him halfway. Despite Magnus's protests, Alec carried his bag for him, smiling sweetly at his arguments.

"You look wonderful," Magnus complimented, taking in Alec's attire. He had clearly put in an effort, with tighter jeans than usual and his hair actually looking brushed.

"As do you, as always" Alec returned, turning Magnus's arm so they faced each other and leaning in for a chaste kiss, "Maybe we should just stay in tonight,"

"But I've already booked the table," Magnus reasoned with a smirk, and Alec pouted, "Patience, baby,". Alec's face lit back up again.

From Alec's house it was only a short walk to the restaurant that Magnus had booked. It wasn't one Alec had heard of, but he was suitably impressed. It was a small Italian, simple but classy. The place was full of families and groups of friends, and they recieved a couple of dissaproving looks as they entered hand-in-hand. They brushed it off, they were used to it by now, and they were here to enjoy themselves.

At their table in the corner, they ordered 'Italian-style milkshakes'. Alec ordered Strawberry and Magnus ordered Vanilla, and the waitress came back with two tall glasses full of ice-cream and sauce and topped with whipped cream and sprinkles. _Sprinkles_.

The food was delicious, and they easily were soon rubbing their pizza-filled stomachs. They decided they were too full for pudding, and the milkshakes were like pudding anyway, and instead ordered some cold drinks so they could sit and talk for longer. They talked how they always did- about nothing and everything all at once. Magnus and Alec could talk for hours.

When they left, it was dark and cold. Alec put an arm around Magnus's shoulders to keep him warm as they walked, and Magnus smiled. Always his protective Alec. Reaching Alec's house and his warm room was a relief, and they sank onto the bed.

"Thank you," Alec said quietly, "For the meal. You're wonderful,"

"Its no problem," Magnus smiled, "Anything for you,"

 _ **This is hella short and I apologise for that! Should be more coming up though, so make sure if you like it to subscribe to me as an author so you get notifications about new uploads! (Alternatively you can review and tell me you hate it, I won't mind)**_


End file.
